1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layer wick structure of a heat pipe, and more particularly, to a wick structure of a heat pipe having multiple wick layers.
2. Description of Related Art
The heat pipe has been applied in various types of electronics products for delivering large amount of heat without consuming significant power because of the characteristics of high thermal transmission capacity, high thermal transmission speed, high thermal conduction efficiency, light weight, none mobile element, simple structure and versatile applications. The conventional heat pipe includes a wick structure attached to an interior surface of a heat-pipe body. The wick structure includes a weaving mesh that has capillary effect, such that a working fluid filled in the heat pipe can be delivered by using the capillary effect of the wick structure. Further, in order to improve the capillary force, the wick structure has been formed into multiple layers, thereby to increase the amount of the working fluid to be delivered.
As shown in FIG. 1, the weaving mesh of a wick structure 1a in a conventional heat pipe is curled into a multi-layer structure. When the curled wick structure 1a is inserted into the heat pipe body 2a, a sintering process is required to attach the curled wick structure 1a to the internal surface of the heat pipe body 2a. However, during the sintering process, since the weaving mesh of the wick structure 1a is too soft, and the tightness between the superimposed portion A of the wick structure 1a and the internal surface is insufficient, the wick structure 1a will be softened and collapsed during the high-temperature annealing process, such that the wick structure 1a cannot be completely attached to the internal surface of the heat pipe body 2a. 